The Dragons triangle
by XxBrooketessmacherxX
Summary: When Lara croft along with nathan drake and there crew members crash onto a island in the Dragons Triangle Its up to Nathan And lara to get there friends and crew back home Authors Note- Ok so nathans still going to be in the story but i took him off the whole character thing and put in The RE6 thing for the cross over but uncharted will still be in here so yea C: Btw please fav
1. Chapter 1

**Waking up i hear the sound of the loud blaring ship siren. Forcing my self to sit up in my bed i'm tossed violently onto the floor by a on crashing wave. Stumbling using everything i can to stand up with the waves hitting the ship repeatedly. It was hard to see through the red lights flashing on and off. Forcing the ship door open and stepping into the hallway i'm washed into the wall by a on going wave rushing into the ship hallway. Drowning slowly i fight my way out of the wave path onto a wet part of the ship hallway. The ship split in two. I see Nathan Drake holding his hand out yelling at the top of his lungs telling me to jump. Looking up i take off into a stumbling run and take off into a soaring jump. Nathan catching my hand the water forcing are hands to slide from each other. Falling into the Water the impact of hitting it almost knocks the wind out of me. Struggling to keep my head above water i swim to shore of a island. Pulling myself onto the sand i collapse in exhaustion. Seeing some of my crew onto of a small cliff through the pouring rain. Standing on my feet screaming for the attention. In mid yell not like they could hear me over the rain i'm knocked unconscious.**

**~Later~**

**Waking up tied upside down i look around the poorly lit cave. Seeing the rope wont hold long i decide to swing back and forth to loosen the rope. The rope finally snaps and i fall with a thud. Hitting the ground i land on a sharp piece of metal. Screaming in pain i rip the piece of metal out of my side and stumble onto my feet in pain. Keeping my hand over the fresh wound I make my wave around trying to escape the cave. Finding a small opening the floor collapses under i slide down behind tumbled over by small rocks and some what medium ones. With my side aching in agony i mange to get back onto my feet after the huge tumble i took. Jumping from platform to platform still making my way to the small opening. I climb upwards almost able to reach out to the small opening. My foot grabbed by a man with dark skin and messy hair yelling "LET ME HELP YOU" repeatably. I kick my way out of his grip and before he could reach back out again he was crushed by a falling bolder. Rushing out of the small cave opening i'm embraced by the wilderness scent and sounds of birds chirping. Laying on the ground trying to catch my breath I feel some what safe. I get up after laying there for what feeling like forever. I stumble my way onto a leaning tree. Looking over the cliff the tree was posted on i see tons of wrecked ships and destroyed planes. Gasping at the site i turn my attention else where. Seeing a small broken bridge that looks stable enough to walk across. I walk ,still holding my side, to the carefully trying not to fall to my death i make it safely across to the other side. Walking along the forest coast I find a small pack. emptying its contents i find a video camera,A small radio, and a box of matches. Putting these items in my pockets i stand up and walk further on. Coming to a small rock ledge i sit next to what look like a nest. Getting a idea i collect twigs and sticks and bring them back to the nest. As it starts to rain again i sit next to the now unlit fire. I take out the matches now cold from the freezing rain i open the box of matches. Sadly i only find one. Not about to freeze the death i pray that the fire will light. Swiping the match along the side of the box the fire sets onto the tip of the match. Throwing the match into the nest it suddenly comes alive with flames. Relaxing for a minute embracing the warmth of the flames I take out the video camera. Turing on the power i see a series of videos. Watching the first one i soon discover the video recorder belong to one of my best friends Sam Nishimura. Watching the video i soon fall asleep and await the morning light. **

**Eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the light I see that the rain has stopped and the birds had went back to chirping annoyingly. Standing up from the small rock ledge I walk back down and go deeper into the forest. "**_I'm starving"** I think to myself as I walk. Looking up I see a rotten to the bone corpses hung upside down with a bow around its shoulder. Taking a toll on my surrounding I slowly start to climb the tree. Getting onto a branch that is right in front of the corpse I reach out trying to grab the bow. Finally grasping the bow and tugging it away from the corpse the tree branch snaps and I fall with a thud. Looking at the corpse I jump up and grab the bow away from its lifeless body. Not taking a moment to look at the corpse I walk away looking to collect arrows. Finding at least 50 arrows I decide it's time for me to go hunting. Seeing a dear from a small ledge I draw back an arrow in the bow and release it hitting the dear in the eye. Getting down from the ledge I walk over to the dead animal pulling a sharp arrow from the quiver on my back. Depending on life and death I cut the meat from the deer's body with its blood getting on my body. Standing up with the meat of the deer I make my way out of the forest back to the small ledge with my camp fire still burning strong. Sitting I relax letting the meat cook slowly. When it is finally done I eat my first meal since the ship wrecked. Night falls after what feels like 5 hours. The rain begins again hitting the top of the rocky ledge. Pulling the small radio out of my back pocket I look at it and try to make any contact with anyone. Giving up hope I sit it down just listening to the static. After a couple minutes I hear a voice through the static. The static wears off then I'm suddenly surprised by the sound of Nathan's voice. "This is Nathan Drake of the ship wrecked that crashed in the Dragons triangle." Picking up the radio I reply "Nathan?! Are you ok where's the others." "There fine what about you?" He says in relief "I'm fine, but I think there are other people here. I woke up in this cave with markings all over the wall. There where dead bodies everywhere it was terrifying" I say pouring my feelings out. "Its gonna be ok Lara" he says. "Are you with Sam?" "No i thought she was with you"I say more concerned "Lara hurry and get here we will send a search party out to look for Sam when you get here." He says "Ok" i say letting out a small sigh "Lara its gonna be ok" He says before we finally lose connection to each other. Looking out on over the forest holding the radio. Hearing the final sounds of the static i put up the radio and set out over the forest**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Walking into the forest I walk back to where the corpse fell but something is different. A door to one of the locked rooms was open. I walk into the room and see the markings on the wall. Looking down a opening i see freezing cold water below but while looking the Sound of metal being pushed turns me around. By the time i get all the way around the door is shut closed and locked. Sighing i make my way down the broken ladder into the cold water. The feeling of the water sends chills up my spine but i keep moving regardless. Coming to a metal room I lift my body out of the water and onto the onto my feet i look around and see another door. The door is jammed shut so i have to find another way around. Seeing some type of white cloth over some boxes i grab my torch stick and light it. Holding the fire to the boxes the catch to the warmth of the fire hit my body for a minute then walking over it once it died down enough. Soon as i walk into the room i'm hit with the snitch of rotting meat with flies everywhere. Walking further into the room pushing my way through the hanging meat. Coming to a wooden cutting board i see a smaller thing of meat with a old pry tool stuck in the middle of it. Yanking the pry tool out of the rotting meat. The foul smell got worse. I ran out of the room. Going back to the jam door i use the pry tool to open it. At the sight of more water i role my eyes. Slowly getting into the water i swim through it. Going around and under lose boards and floating objects. Coming to another metal platform i lift my body out the water once again to climb a broken ladder. Climbing the ladder i end up out side. I'm embraced by the sounds of nature and the smell of the outdoors. Night has fallen over the island but im still walking. Coming to some ruins i hear some voices. I stop right behind a wall. I have my bow ready to fire at the target. Hearing Sams voice i go around the corner to see Sam and a old man with a crutch. With the look of confusion and worry Sam runs and embraces me in a hug. The man wobbles his way over me and Sam and introduces his self "My names Mathias...You must be Lara" Shocked that he has heard or remembers my name i glare at Sam. Turning my attention back to Mathias with his hand out looking for a firm hand shake. Shaking his hand i look back at Sam. "Come sit Lara" Sam says with a bit of excitement in her voice. Sitting on the ground in front of a camp fire they made I start to doze off. Trying to keep my eyes open i finally black out.**

**Waking up with a startle i see no ones there. Standing up i look for any signs of Sam but no luck in it. Cursing under my breath i go to walk back into the forest to look. Walking but the throbbing pain of stepping in a bear trap stops me. On the ground pulling at the bear trap to give off the weight on my leg. Stopping for a quick moment only to hear the howl of a near by wolf. Trying to pull the trap of my leg more i look up to see the bushes in front of me rustling. Quickly i grab my bow and ready to fire. Silence falls over the forest area as i look at the bushes frozen in fear. Shooting from the left bush a wolf lunges into the air but only to meet my arrow into its heart. With a thud it falls onto the ground. Another two jump out the bushes but only to find the same fate as the first. Putting my bow to my side i try to pull the trap off again. Hearing more commotion and foot steps i get even more scared. I see the bushes rustling again but coming through them this time Is Reyes a older black lady about in her mid thirties and Jonah A husky man about late twenties. "Let go" Reyes says while holding a pistol to the trap. A shot is fired at the trap and it releases my foot. Jonah comes to my aid and helps me up."Jonah this man his name was Mathias i think he took Sam" I say finally. "Sam was here?" he asked shocked. "Yes but before i could contact any one i blacked out." I say "Well that's just great"Reyes says with sarcasm. "Go to the others and tell them to get ready for a search party." Reyes says. Before Jonah has a chance to a man in tree fires a arrow right in his place. We all turn to see the man when about 5 other men come and tie us up from the back. They take our weapons and drag us to there camp. There camp was filled of ancient houses and buildings with a lot of fire.A man holds a pistol to my head when i hear some one shout "WE GOT RUNNERS" The man with the pistol to my head says "Don't you fucking move."Soon as he says it he knocks me onto the ground and walks to join the other scavengers. Standing up but with my arms tied i run behind part of a roof top while two other men walk down the path way." Running to the next part of wreckage i take cover while another man flashes a flash light around the area. Running soon as he turns his back i go into a shed. I take a breath but it is quickly cut off when i hear some one walk past the shed. Once he is no longer in my sight i let out a quick breath. Im quickly yanked out of the shed and forced onto the wall. "I always find the pretty ones." He says while trying to kiss on my neck. Soon as he is close enough i bite his ear and he falls onto the ground holding his ear. As he pulls his gun i scramble onto him knocking the gun away from him. I'm quickly reversed and but onto the ground. He grabs the gun and holds it to my head but i fight back trying to keep from getting shot in the face. Soon as i get the gun lined up with his head i pull the trigger. A splatter of blood collides with my face. Rolling the dead body off of me i stand up gasping for air. In tears sobbing. I couldn't believe i killed some one. Taking the pistol that i shot him with i make my way up the mountain. Seeing some more ammo i walk over to get i reach down my arm is cut by a arrow that was set on fire. Falling to the ground holding my arm i grab the ammo and hold the pistol to my chest. Looking over the box i see my first target. I take a shot and hit him in the head. Ducking back down another arrow comes whizzing past the box. Standing back up i hit the last three guys in the chest. Holding the gun lower now i walk to collect more ammo. Some one jumps from behind the another box up the hill and tries to kick down a explosive tank. Shooting the tank before it got down the hill it causes a huge explosion. Seeing more men running from where i came in i run up the hill to a ladder. Climbing the ladder i hear the voice of Nathan Drake and a female voice. "Lara you there?" Nathan comes clearly over the radio "Yes i am" I say now standing up looking from the cliff. "Lara where are you?" He asked "I don't know me and some of the crew members where attacked and Sam was kidnapped." I say letting him hear what he missed. "Oh god.." he says concerned. I soon hear a female voice again in the back ground. "Elena im coming hold on." I hear Nathan say Then i hear more gun shots. I scream "Nathan!" I get no reply but more gun shots. Putting my radio away I make my way down the cliff. Back into a smaller forest i hear wolf howling and gun shots. Thinking it was Nathan i take out running. With the pistol in hand i come out the forest with my gun pointed. Instead of finding Nathan i find Conrad Roth. Haven't seen or heard from Roth since the ship wrecked. "Roth! Thank god your alive." I say coming to his aid. I see that his leg has been injured badly. I help him into a small camp site that he had set up. I sit him up against a box and I put my hand on top of my head. "Don't you have a medic pack or something" I say looking around. "The wolves took it when i was attacked. "shit." i say frustrated. "The wolf cave is right up there." He says point to a small cave entrance. "Caves.. Great." I say "Ill be back with the kit dont worry. I take off running to the cave. Using a old broken in half plane as a bridge over the rushing waterfall i make it across. Walking up the steps of the cave entrance i light my torch. Taking out my pistol while holding the torch in the other hand i make my way through the small tight enclosed space. A wolf shadow fills the wall and i stop. Seeing the pack in the dim light i make my way towards it. "All i want is the pack" I say as if the wolves could hear me. Grabbing the pack and ready to turn around im pushed onto a ground by a wolf. "GET THE HELL OFF ME" i say while grabbing a broken bottle that was laying on a ground and i stab it in the wolfs neck. Pushing the wolf off me i grab the pack and get out of the the way i came i get back to the small camp fire to find roth passed out "Hold on Roth" I say while fixing up his leg. After fixing his leg i sit back and take some time to relax by dozing off to sleep  
**

**I'm awaken by the sound of Roth's moan in agony . Helping him back up against the box I sit next to him. "Now where did you learn to do something like this" He says while looking at his leg. "Late shift." I say laughing a little. "We have to send that S.O.S signal you know. And im not going to be climbing anytime soon." He says looking at me. I don't look back at him but i respond "I was afraid you where going to say something like that." I sat now looking at the radio tower at the very top of the mountain. "Lara.. You can do this your a croft." He says. "I don't think im that type of Croft" I say "You are..You just dont know it yet"He says while sitting a climbing axe between us. "Ok fine" I say standing up "ill do it." " You can do it Lara" He says while handing me the radio and the climbing axe. Walking off to the Broken Plane i jump and use the axe to catch myself on the side of the mountain. Climbing up the side of the water fall i come to a two bases. At least 4 guys are there on guard yelling at each other over the water fall. "DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD GO BACK TO BASE?" one guy yells "I DONT KNOW" the other guy yells back "THEY NEVER MAKE IT THIS FAR SO LETS GET PACKIN" the guy yells. Taking my pistol out i aim for a light in one of the semi-homes. Shooting the light fire goes everywhere burning the two inside it. Aiming at the other one i shoot that one burning them also. Putting the gun away i make my way around and onto the first semi-house. Jumping from there i barley catch myself with the climbing axe. Using the axe to climb up further up the mountain i get to a old military bridge. Walking on a small beam because a jeep was jammed into the bridge. Once i get to the other side im grabbed by some one "I GOT ONE!" the man yells. Screaming and kicking I kick the guy off the edge and he falls hitting trees and rocks. Breathing i walk off the bridge onto the ground and half way up the path. Soon as i get to one of the boxes some one yells that im coming. Ducking behind the box i hear arrows firing and gun shots all in my direction. Rising up i shoot down at least three of the guys before getting fired at again. A explosive gas tank is rolled down the hill and blown up in my face which sends my flying back into a metal fence. More shots are fired and i take down half of the guys. Running and jumps in the air using the box i slam the end of my climbing axe into some ones skull. Yanking it from there skull and taking there bow and arrows i make my way further. Coming to a small fort with explosive tanks everywhere I hide behind another box. Shooting one explosive tank sends all of them flying out of the 3 story fort and crashing into the ground. Running past the fort collecting salvage i climb onto a platform. Soon as i stand im shot at by 2 flaming arrows. I duck behind the lining of a metal fence. Leaning from the fence to fire my arrows knocking out the one with the flaming arrows. At least 3 guys with dual swords running and climbing onto the platform trying to kill me. Using the Climbing axe i hit one in the leg and then in the eye with the sharp point kicking him off the platform. I take out my pistol and blows the brains out of another one that was running at me. The last one tackles me onto the ground and holds his sword to my neck. Kicking and screaming i raise my knee high enough to knee him in the back he drops one of his sword and i scramble to grab it. Picking it up i run and stab him in the head. Leaving the sword wedge into his skull i jump down off the platform. I see the doors of the building open slowly and then slam open. Soon as the doors swing open A guy in heavy armor a metal broken shield and a sword charges at me. His first swing barley misses my neck and i pull my pistol nailing him in the face with bullets. Just knocking his face mask off took twenty bullets. Running i slide and find a machine gun hoisted against a wooden box. Taking the machine gun i charge at the man. Ducking his swing with the sharp blade i shoot him in the back of his head dropping him dead. "SHES STILL ALIVE!" some one yells. "YES STILL ALIVE." i yell back. The first two guys that charge out the door have already been dropped dead by my machine gun. Running farther in i climb up a ladder to see snow. "Snow? this isnt normal... this is a tropic island" I say while holding the snow in one hand. Looking up at the radio tower i try to contact Roth but get no answer. Walking i take the first climb on the ladder. About half way the bottom half of the ladder has broken. Trying not to look down at how high in the air i am i keep climbing. Having to jump up because some of the ladder has broken scared me to death. Getting to the top i have my left foot resting on the last step of the ladder and the radio next to the tower signal box. Trying to pick up signal i twist the nobs. Finally getting a signal I talk into the radio "MAYDAY MAYDAY This is Lara croft of the Endurance ship wreck. We are stranded in the Dragons Triangle." I go to repeat myself when cut off by the sound of someone else "This is captain Redfield we have scouted you location can you give us a signal?" " A signal right...Uh ok." I say finally climbing back down to the second platform of the tower i put the climbing axe over the rope that's wedge into a side of a mountain and slide down it. Climbing the rest of the way up the mountain using the climbing axe. Getting to flat land i see a torn down barn and some Gas tanks. "fire.. I can use that as a signal" I say mumbling to myself. I find some type of metal spark maker and light my torch stick. I walk over and pull one of my arrows. I stab a hole into the gas tank and the gas leaks out. I light the gas and run back quickly. In the middle of me running the gas explodes and i'm hit with a minor burn. Laying on the ground i see the plane turn around and fly towards where i am, but soon behind the plane a storm appears right behind the plane. Screaming at the top of my lungs i start to walk backwards. Over the storm a voice in Japanese says" NO ONE...LEAVES" and the plane is struck down. Running for my life because the plane is tumbling behind me i slide and crash through barbwire fences. Rolling i hit the end and lay on a wooden ledge. Looking to the side and up the hill while laying on the ground i see the plane still tumbling down and knocking down trees and other things in its way. Quickly i scramble to my feet and jump out the way.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Watching the plane crush the wooden platform and falling off the edge i try calm my breathing. The plane propeller comes slicing up the grass and hits a bar that held the area i was standing on up. With the house like shed starting to tilt i jump to the next and it goes down with the first one. I run and jump soon as it falls. Cling to the side of a cliff i pull me self up and sighs. Walking i try to contact Roth to see if he was safe but i get no answer. Walking up the ancient stairs that where built into the mountain i hear gun shots and screaming. Running i find Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans fighting off a solarii with a metal shield and a blade. Standing there i pull my bow and aim the arrow at the back of the solarii's head. Releasing the arrow it hits him in the back of the head and he falls to the ground. Chris stands up and holds out his hand for me to shake "Captain Chris Redfield and you must me the young lady that called us here." He says firmly. Now feeling bad i shake his hand "Lara croft." Piers on the other hand was counting supplies. "Well i have to get back to some one"I say breaking the silence. Piers finally looking up. "We could help you get back." Chris says "So we are taking outsiders now for all we know she could have planned to bring us here" Piers says "Well i was also the ones that saved you" I say "Well maybe you shouldn't have"Piers mumbles. "Well i guess we are taking her back to where ever shes going." Chris says before i have a chance to say anything else. "Its down there"I say pointing down the mountain "But there are other people that want me dead also so yea" "Well ill take chances." Chris says. He grabs his gun and Piers does the same. Walking beside Piers with Chris in the front we are just half way down the mountain. "ITS THE OUTSIDER. AND SHE HAS BACK UP WARN THE OTHERS!" we hear yelled. Seeing men slide down rope and taking position to fire at us I take cover behind some crates wrapped in metal. Piers Ducks behind some boxes that is covered by bushes and plants. Chris takes cover behind another crate like mine. As the men begin to fire at us i pull my pistol for quick shots. Rising up from behind the crate i take down two men. Ducking back down before getting shot. Piers looking around the box and fires his assault rifle taking out at least five men. Chris also fires his assault rifle and taking out some more. At least men twenty men come behind us and try to take us out. Using my climb axe i slash and hit one of the men in the skull. Chris and Piers use there combat knife. Running i jump onto a crate that's hanging over a waterfall. Getting ready to jump some one cuts the rope and the crate falls into the water. Getting tossed off the crate i fall into the water and drift with the current. Grabbing a rock of the side of the waterfall i use my climbing axe to climb up the mountain. Once at the top i see that Piers and Chris are getting beat to death. Shooting a arrow through one guys neck and another threw another guys eye It gives Piers the time to get up and help Chris out. Still sniping people with the bow i send arrows like no tomorrow. Finding a thing of rope i tie it to an arrow. I shoot the arrow at a guy with a blade getting ready to attack Piers from behind and the arrow goes straight threw his leg. Pulling the rope ripping the arrow out of the guys like and tripping him up at the same time. Piers sees the guy on the ground holding his leg and nails him with multiply shots in the head. Piers winks at me playfully and it causes me to blush. Once Chris finishes of the last of them i head back down back to meet up with them. "Down there." I say pointing down the side of the mountain. Where i left Roth is now covered in flames and plane wreckage. Taking out my radio Chris and Piers check on there ammo storage. "Roth can you here me" I say speaking into the radio. "I'm here girl" he replies "I'm so glad you moved out the way.." "Me too." "The storm through it wasn't natural it just came out of no where and took the plane down." "I know i saw Lara, meet me above the wreckage cliff we are going in to get Sam but Nathan is quickly on his way here too." Roth says "Okay,And Roth one thing.." "What is it Lara" "I'm coming with the Pilot and the Co-pilot." "Lara,we will talk about this when you get here." Rolling my eyes i put up the radio and look at Chris and Piers. "You guys ready." Piers gives me the thumbs up still reloading his gun while Chris is already ready to go. Once Piers is ready we set out to make it back to Roth. Walking down the hill the moon comes up quicker than expected. Walking we hear the sound of Wolves howl which sounded really close. Getting ready to kill on contact i could see that Piers and Chris where too. Walking at a slower pace now we seem to avoid the Wolves. Getting down to the bottom of the mountain we step over the wreckage of the ancient houses and the plane. "This thing could burst into flames in any minute" Piers says looking at the plane carefully. "Well lets not waste time." I say already making my way to Roth's position. With the two following behind me i finally make it to the top to be greeted by Roth "Lara why did you bring them here,How could we trust them?" Roth says looking at Piers and Chris. "We asked the same question" Piers says speaking up. Roth shoots a look at Piers and back at me "Well then Lara.." " we will get moving once Nathan gets here" I say sitting down next to the camp fire Roth has set up. Scared to fall asleep remember the last time i fell asleep. Hearing foot steps which i thought was Nathan so i didn't seem alarmed. Getting ready to see Nathan I stand up to find the others quickly asleep. The foot steps getting closer and louder for some reason. Slowly grabbing my Pistol I look at the direction that the foot steps where coming from. Aiming the pistol ready to fire shots. The sound of human screaming Then inhuman roaring startles me. It seems to wake up the others so I knew this wasn't just in my head. Hearing more foot steps but running this time busting through the bushes was Nathan drake and Elena Fisher falling onto the ground covered in blood. Gasping i run to there aid tying to find the wounds. I don't find any so this isn't there blood. Backing up to give them some air i see Nathan and Elena adjust against the rock. "I hope they get there strength back fast we have to go in and get Sam" Roth says looking at Nathan and Elena. "We are fine." Nathan says still trying to catch his breath. Once Elena and Nathan finally get back up to speed with there breathing we get ready to leave to go into the palace. Elena is all over Nathans arm so i try to ignore it. Walking next to Roth in the front Elena and Nathan in the middle and Chris and Piers in the back. Walking we get to the palace bridge but it was all to easy. "Wait." I say before we walk onto the bridge. "We got here to easy. way to easy" "Lets just go then maybe there off trying to find food. those savages" Piers says "Maybe He is right" Roth taking sides with Piers. "Fine" I say not looking for a argument i cant win. We all are in the middle of the bridge when we here some one yell "KILL THEM ALL" we look up and she a solarii soldier throw a bomb. With wood exploding everywhere Chris and Roth are tossed by the explosion back to the other side. Nathan and Elena Fall to the entrance of the palace and are captured. Me and Piers fall directly down into a River that flows down stream. Screaming Roth's name i slide down a waterfall. Falling while screaming i hit the river bottom and go deep under water. I feel my body floating down stream as my eyes slowly start to close. After a while i'm pulled out of the water by Piers. Coughing up water i role to my side seeing Piers face up slowly breathing tired. Standing up i have no clue where we are. i sit next to Piers who is still laying on the ground face up. I grab my radio out my back pocket and try to contact anyone i can "Hello? Roth, Chris, Nathan? anyone?" All i get is silence. Putting the radio down i hug me knees and wonder if everyone else is okay. Falling asleep with no worries for the first time since coming to the terrible island  
**

** The break of the sun light hits my face and awakens me. Looking up i see Piers has made a camp fire and went hunting. Looking at Piers through the slowly dying camp fire he is fast asleep so i don't make a lot of noise. I pick up my radio and put it back into my back pocket. Eating some of the deer meat that was cooked. By the time i'm finished Piers wakes up. "Uh so do you know exactly where we are?" I ask him "Uh not really. I couldn't contact Chris from here so" He replies "Well there's no point in sitting here" i say "True lets just get moving" Piers says while getting up and grabbing his gun. We walk into the forest side by side ready for and attacker. As we get further into the forest we look out for traps and enemies. We come to a hill that towers over a shanty town. "Well ladies first" Piers says smirking. Rolling my eyes going down the hill. Piers catches up with me as we crouch behind one of the shacks. We listen in onto one of the conversations we hear from the inside the shack. "There was a explosion on the bridge you think it killed the outsider." One guy says "I hope so" the other one says. "But i think this is pointless why all the killing what will cutting some ones throat open free us of?" The first guy says again "You dont understand brother." "sure what ever." I walk on still crouching trying to get to a small opening filled with water. Me and piers make it to the little opening. Slowly going into the Waist high water. We suddenly stop in the water from hearing a husky voice "Wheres the old man!?" The husky voice repeats "We know you escaped with him" a sound of a weaker scared voice replies "I-I-I-I Dont know" "Cat got your tongue. Well let me help" The husky voice says. Next thing we hear is gurgling blood then the sound of a loud thump. Looking at Piers he signs me to keep going slowly moving through the water the man's body is thrown and hits the water right in front of us. Almost screaming i look at the dead body with its mouth filled with blood. Moving on i stop again right before the exit of the half filled cave. We hear more voice but they soon pass. Leaning out slowly with my bow i shoot the top guy and he falls off the side. One of the men sees Piers and calls for at least ten more. I pull my Shotgun and fire multiply shots. Piers shooting his assault rifle at are attacks almost killing everyone. After all of are attacks are dead on the ground covered in blood we walk into there campsite. Walking at a fast pace we get to a ladder. Climbing onto the ladder we are now on top of one of the shanty buildings. Jumping from building to building we see some type of Shrine room church. We see people kneeling in there with candles lit. Aiming my arrow i release it which it hits a explosive tank causing it to explode and kill everyone in the shrine room. We keep jumping buildings and get to a gate. Me and Piers jump down the building and go to the gate. Soon as we get there to past through it, it slams shut. Turning around at least thirty men come running. Piers slides behind a crate wrapped in metal and i crouch behind at least three crates. Grabbing my pistol I head shot two of them. Piers is quickly at work with his Assault Rifle killing ten men. Shooting a explosive tank It sends everyone flying. I Crash into the gate hitting my head knocking me out. With all the men dead Piers stands up and makes sure they are dead. He comes and lifts me in his arms. We enter the gate and arrive on the other side of the forest. Piers putting me down and setting up a camp fire. He falls asleep with me in his arms propped against a tree.  
**


End file.
